


Vongola Famiglia Rule XXX: No Mentioning 'Baseball'

by WaiiKitsune



Series: The Vongola Famiglia Rules [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Tsuna is very very done with his family, basically crack, language warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaiiKitsune/pseuds/WaiiKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry, Takeshi, you are one of my best friends and I love you for life, but I simply cannot take any more looks of disappointment from the previous Don Vongola whenever another piece of antique passed down from Primo's time gets sliced into half because you got too excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vongola Famiglia Rule XXX: No Mentioning 'Baseball'

With each passing year, Tsuna felt less like a badass Mafia boss, and more like a kindergarten teacher.

Looking at the two Guardians he called to his office (one looking entirely too smug and the other, too guilty), the Vongola Decimo certainly felt like the latter.

(To his credit, the look of guilt on Yamamoto's face at the moment could potentially beat the sheepish look on Lambo's when the teen was trying to worm his way out of trouble.)

Deciding to deal with the other later, Tsuna breathed out _very_ slowly as he turned to stare at his Rain Guardian, unimpressed. After the longest time, Tsuna finally spoke. " _That_ ," He said, pointing to the pieces of shattered vase gathered nicely in a cloth. "…was Vongola Ottavo's favourite vase. The one that Grandpa―that is, Vongola Nono―specially made for her birthday. And she is not happy."

"Actually, she wants a replacement vase." To the side, Giotto (the unofficial Vongola Sky Ring spokesperson) helpfully corrected.

"Yes, well, remind me to inform Hayato to bury me with Ottavo's replacement vase. No, actually, remind me to revive Grandpa from the dead, get him to make a new vase, and _then_ bury me with Ottavo's replacement vase." Tsuna hissed. "You're still mad about your rainbow clam painting getting turned into paper sashimi, aren't you?"

"It _was_ a pretty good painting…" Giotto murmured mournfully. "I would have taken it with me to Japan, but G wouldn't let me."

Tsuna took another deep breath, and chanted the mantra in his head. _'That's the founder of Vongola and your ancestor, Tsuna. You can kill everyone in the room_ but _him―if only because he's already dead, and attempting to murder a spirit is in no way respectful.'_

"I'm sorry, Tsuna." Yamamoto mumbled, glancing down at the ground.

"No." Tsuna gritted. "Not this time. Last week, when you sashimi-ed Primo's painting because you overhead someone talking about baseball and you got excited? _That_ wassomething that you should, and was sorry for." Glaring at the other Guardian in the room, Tsuna continue, " _This_ week, wrecking Ottavo's favourite vase is completely on the one who _threw_ said vase _while_ covering it with an illusion of a baseball. _Stop looking so smug, Mukuro._ "

"I was simply aiding my fellow Guardian in training his reflexes." Mukuro smiled innocently.

"Oh, trust me, the furniture in the Vongola estate can all attest to Takeshi's reflexes." Tsuna ground out. "You're just pissed that I made you wear underwear!"

"You ruined my figure by giving me _underwear lines_." Mukuro replied in mock horror. " _Underwear lines_! On my leather pants!"

" _I don't care_." Tsuna retorted. " _Clearly_ your sex life is going as well as ever despite your 'ruined figure', given that _forty_ percent of the Vongola Famiglia had seen things they shouldn't because of your exhibitionist kink. I had to hire _two_ Mafia-approved counsellors. _**Two**_." He hissed. "Take your sex life _behind_ closed, **locked** doors!"

"You're just jealous of my sex life!" Mukuro accused.

"My sex life," Tsuna hissed. "Is fan- _fucking_ - **tastic** , thank you very much."

"It's true." Giotto piped up again. "Did you know that Tsunayoshi is incredibly flexible?"

"Of course he is." Mukuro rolled his eyes as Tsuna started choking and turning all shades of red (and pink). "Do you not see how he moves in air? Of course he's flexible; no normal person can move _that_ smoothly mid-air _and_ carry out those flashy manoeuvres."

"Those were careful applications of Dying Will Flames!" Tsuna screamed. Turning to his ancestor, Tsuna continued, utterly horrified, " _You were_ _ **watching**_ _?!"_

"Of course not." Giotto huffed. "Secondo and Ottavo did, and they told me."

"Secondo and Ottavo—" Tsuna choked… again. (Giotto was starting to feel rather worried for his descendant; who will lead Vongola if he passed of choking on his own saliva? Not to mention, that was one of the least dignified ways for a badass Mafia boss to go.) "— _That's it_." The Vongola Decimo recovered, slamming his hands on his fancy antique desk. "I," He declared. "Am _banning_ _ **baseball**_."

Yamamoto whimpered.

"No playing of baseball on estate. In fact, don't even _mention_ baseball on the estate." Tsuna continued, glaring at an innocent-looking Mukuro while being completely aware of Yamamoto's rapidly shattering heart. "Stop giving me puppy eyes, Takeshi, you will get special leave to deal with your baseball needs. _Off-estate_. Actually, speaking of which…"

The look of pure, unadulterated evil on Tsuna's face was one that Daemon Spade would be proud of.

* * *

 " _Voooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Why the fuck do we have a pitching machine in the training room?!"_


End file.
